verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Toratopes by Toratopic Notation
A toratope is a shape constructed from Cartesian products of multiple hyperballs and/or hyperspheres. This includes the hypercubes (as the products of multiple line segments), hyperballs, hyperspheres, intermediate shapes that can be considered as higher-dimensional analogues of the cylinder or torus, and hyperball or hypersphere products with no lower-dimensional analogies like the cyclosphere. 0 Dimensional * . - Point 1 Dimensional * | - Point pair, Line segment 2 Dimensional * || - Square * (||) - Circle, Disk 3 Dimensional * ||| - Cube * (|||) - Sphere, Ball * |(||) - Tube, Cylinder * (|(||)) - Torus, Solid torus 4 Dimensional * |||| - Tesseract * (||||) - Glome, Gongol * ||(||) - Cubinder * (||(||)) - Spheritorus * (||)(||) - Duocylinder * ((||)(||)) - Tiger * |(|||) - Spherinder * (|(|||)) - Torisphere * ((||)|)|) - Torinder * (((||)|)|) - Ditorus 5 Dimensional * ||||| - Penteract * (|||||) - Tetrasphere, Pentorb * |||(||) - Tessinder * (|||(||)) - Glomitorus * |(||)(||) - Duocyclinder * (|(||)(||)) - Spheritiger * ||(|||) - Spherisquare * (||(|||)) - Spheritorisphere * ||(|(||)) - Torisquare * (||(|(||))) - Spheriditorus * (||)(|||) - Cyclosphere * ((||)(|||)) - Cylspherintigroid * (||)(|(||)) - Cyclotorus * ((||)(|(||))) - Tigritorous * |(||||) - Glominder * (|(||||)) - Toriglome * |(||(||)) - Spheritorinder * (|(||(||))) - Spheriditorus * |((||)(||)) - Tigrinder * (|((||)(||))) - Toritiger * |(|(|||)) - Torispherinder * (|(|(|||))) - Ditorisphere * |(|(|(||))) - Ditorinder * (|(|(|(||)))) - Tritorus 6 Dimensional * |||||| - Hexeract * (||||||) - Pentasphere, Hexorb * ||||(||) - Pentinder * (||||(||)) - Pentaspheritorus * ||(||)(||) - Duocyclosquare * (||(||)(||)) - Glomitiger * (||)(||)(||) - Triocylinder * ((||)(||)(||)) - Triger * |||(|||) - Sphericube * (|||(|||)) - Glomitorisphere * |(||)(|||) - Cylindisphere * (|(||)(|||)) - Sphericylshperintigroid * (|||)(|||) - Duospherinder * ((|||)(|||)) - Duospherintigroid * ||(||||) - Glomosquare * (||(||||)) - Spheritoriglome * (||)(||||) - Cycloglome * ((||)(||||)) - Cylglomintigroid * |(|||) - Pentorbinder * (|(|||)) - Toripentorb * (((||)|)|)|)| - Toraglominder * ((((||)|)|)|)|) - Tetratorus 7 Dimensional * ||||||| - Hepteract * (|||||||) - Hexasphere,Heptorb * |||||(||) - Hexinder * (|||||(||)) - Torahexinder * |||(||)(||) - Duocyclocube * (|||(||)(||)) - Toraduocyclocube * |(||)(||)(||) - Triocyclinder * (|(||)(||)(||)) - Toratriocyclinder * ||||(|||) - Spheritesseract * (||||(|||)) - Toraspheritesseract * ||(||)(|||) - Cubindisphere * (||(||)(|||)) - Toracubindisphere * (||)(||)(|||) - Duocyclosphere * ((||)(||)(|||)) - Toraduocyclosphere * |(|||)(|||) - Duosphycinder * (|(|||)(|||)) - Toraduosphycinder * |||(||||) - Glomocube * (|||(||||)) - Toraglomocube * |(||)(||||) - Cylindiglome * (|(||)(||||)) - Toracylindiglome * (|)(||) - Spheriglome * ((|)(||)) - Toraspheriglome * ||(|||||) - Pentorbisquare * (||(|||||)) - Torapentorbisquare * (||)(|||||) - Cyclopentorb * ((||)(|||||)) - Toracyclopentorb * |(||||||) - Hexorbinder * |(||||||) - Torahexorbinder * |((||)(||)(||)) - Leonic prism * (|((||)(||)(||))) - Leonic torus * (((||)|)|)|)|)| - Torapentorbinder * ((((||)|)|)|)|)|) - Pentatorus 8 Dimensional * |||||||| - Octeract * (||||||||) - Heptasphere, Octorb * ||||||(||) - Heptinder * (||||||(||)) - Toraheptinder * ||||(||)(||) - Duocyclotesseract * ||||(||)(||) - Toraduocyclotesseract * ||(||)(||)(||) - Triocyclosquare * (||(||)(||)(||)) - Duotriocyclosquare * (||)(||)(||)(||) - Tetrocylinder * ((||)(||)(||)(||)) - Tetriger * |||||(|||) - Spheripenteract * (|||||(|||)) - Toraspheripenteract * |||(||)(|||) - Tessindisphere * (|||(||)(|||)) - Toratessindisphere * |(||)(||)(|||) - Duocyclindisphere * (|(||)(||)(|||)) - Toraduocyclindisphere * ||(|||)(|||) - Duospherisquare * ||(|||)(|||) - Toraduospherisquare * (||)(|||)(|||) - Cycloduosphere * ((||)(|||)(|||)) - Toracycloduosphere * (||||)(||||) - Duoglominder * ((||||)(||||)) - Glomitiger * ||||(||||) - Glomotesseract * (||||(||||)) - Toralomotesseract * ||(||)(||||) - Cubindiglome * (||(||)(||||)) - Toracubindiglome * (||)(||)(||||) - Duocycloglome * ((||)(||)(||||)) - Toraduocycloglome * |(|||)(||||) - Spherindiglome * (|(|||)(||||)) - Torapherindiglome * (||||)(||||) - Duoglominder * ((||||)(||||)) - Toraduoglominder * |||(|||||) - Pentorbicube * (|||(|||||)) - Torapentorbicube * |(||)(|||||) - Cylindipentorb * (|(||)(|||||)) - Toracylindipentorb * (|||)(|||||) - Spheripentorb * ((|||)(|||||)) - Toraspheripentorb * ||(||||||) - Hexorbisquare * (||(||||||)) - Toraexorbisquare * (||)(||||||) - Cyclohexorb * ((||)(||||||)) - Toracyclohexorb * |(|||||||) - Heptorbinder * (|(|||||||)) - Toraheptorbinder * (((||)|)|)|)|)|)| - Torahexorbinder * ((((||)|)|)|)|)|)|) - Hexatorus 9-Dimensional * ||||||||| - Enneract * (|||||||||) - Octasphere, Enneorb * |||||||(||) - Octinder * (|||||||(||)) - Toraoctinder * |||||(||)(||) - Duocyclopenteract * (|||||(||)(||)) - Toraduocyclopenteract * |||(||)(||)(||) - Triocyclocube * (|||(||)(||)(||)) - Toratriocyclocube * |(||)(||)(||)(||) - Tetrocyclinder * (|(||)(||)(||)(||)) - Toratetrocyclinder * ||||||(|||) - Spherihexeract * (||||||(|||)) - Toraspherihexeract * ||||(||)(|||) - Pentindisphere * (||||(||)(|||)) - Torapentindisphere * ||(||)(||)(|||) - Duocyclosquarisphere * (||(||)(||)(|||)) - Toraduocyclosquarisphere * (||)(||)(||)(|||) - Triocyclosphere * ((||)(||)(||)(|||)) - Toratriocyclosphere * |||(|||)(|||) - Duosphericube * (|||(|||)(|||)) - Toraduosphericube * |(||)(|||)(|||) - Cylindiduosphere * (|(||)(|||)(|||)) - Toracylindiduosphere * (|||)(|||)(|||) - Trispherinder * ((|||)(|||)(|||)) - Toratrispherinder * |||||(||||) - Glomopenteract * (|||||(||||)) - Toraglomopenteract * |||(||)(||||) - Tessindiglome * (|||(||)(||||)) - Toratessindiglome * |(||)(||)(||||) - Duocyclindiglome * (|(||)(||)(||||)) - Toraduocyclindiglome * ||(|||)(||||) - Spherisquariglome * (||(|||)(||||)) - Toraspherisquariglome * (||)(|||)(||||) - Cyclospheriglome * ((||)(|||)(||||)) - Toracyclospheriglome * |(||||)(||||) - Duoglycinder * (|(||||)(||||)) - Toraduoglycinder * ||||(|||||) - Pentorbitesseract * (||||(|||||)) - Torapentorbitesseract * ||(||)(|||||) - Cubindipentorb * (||(||)(|||||)) - Toracubindipentorb * (||)(||)(|||||) - Duocyclopentorb * ((||)(||)(|||||)) - Toraduocyclopentorb * |(|||)(|||||) - Spherindipentorb * |(|||)(|||||) - Toraspherindipentorb * (||||)(|||||) - Glomopentorb * ((||||)(|||||)) - Toraglomopentorb * |||(||||||) - Hexorbicube * (|||(||||||)) - Torahexorbicube * |(||)(||||||) - Cylindihexorb * (|(||)(||||||)) - Toracylindihexorb * (|||)(||||||) - Spherihexorb * ((|||)(||||||)) - Toraspherihexorb * ||(|||||||) - Heptorbisquare * (||(|||||||)) - Toraheptorbisquare * (||)(|||||||) - Cyclohexorb * ((||)(|||||||)) - Toracyclohexorb * |(||||||||) - Octorbinder * (|(||||||||)) - Toraoctorbinder * |((||)(||)(||)(||)) - Oncic prism * (|((||)(||)(||)(||))) - Oncic torus * (((||)|)|)|)|)|)|)| - Toraheptorbinder * ((((||)|)|)|)|)|)|)|) - Heptatorus Category:Lists of Shapes Category:Rotatopes Category:Toratopes Category:Shape